


Hearbeat

by Nifawiwa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifawiwa/pseuds/Nifawiwa
Summary: [Re-posted from FF.net]Kuroko is feeling anxious before a game and Akashi comes up with a way to calm him down. However, he did not expect it to be used against him as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason I decided to post this work here as well. I've had it for quite awhile on FF.net (from mid-summer I think?), but after re-reading it recently I decided to post it here too. Who knows, maybe someone new will enjoy it. I should mention that this is quite an important work for me, since it was my first try at writing anything romance-related, obviously my first AkaKuro work as well. So, um, yeah, I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot!
> 
> [This takes place back at Teikou, second year, and Akashi as Oreshi]

''Have you seen Kuroko anywhere?'' Akashi came up to his teammates after noticing that their phantom sixth man was nowhere to be seen. The final match against the opposing school was about to start and all the players will have to go out to the court soon.

''Kurokocchi? I think he stayed behind at the locker room. Wonder why...'' Kise hummed for a bit before shaking his head. ''He should be here by now though.''

''I'll go get him,'' the redhead nodded and turned around, making the changing room his destination. It was a bit unlike the shortest member of their team to take so long, so Akashi decided it would be best to see for himself what troubled the phantom.

It wasn't long before the captain reached the locker room. He twisted the doorknob silently and slowly entered. Kuroko was indeed here – the boy sat crouched against one of the lockers and gazed straight in front of him, though his eyes seemed unfocused. Akashi immediately noted that the tealnet's body shook ever-so slightly and he looked even paler than usual. His breathing also seemed a bit heavier. To anyone who understood anything about human psychology, it was obvious that the player was anxious.

''Kuroko?'' Akashi finally called out softly. The said boy jerked his head to the voice and he blinked a few times before realization dawned on him.

''Oh, Akashi-kun,'' Kuroko spoke, trying his best to keep a calm tone, though the redhead noticed that it was slightly trembling.

''Are you alright? What are you doing here?'' the captain asked as he moved closer to the crouching boy.

Kuroko shook his head and took in a deep breath before exhaling it. ''It's nothing, I'm just a bit nervous. Today's game is very important and I'm on the starting line-up.'' A small frown formed on his lips.

''I see,'' Akashi mumbled and sat next to the tealnet. ''There's nothing to worry about though. I'm certain you'll do a great job, you're our phantom sixth man after all. Try to calm down.''

Kuroko lightly bit his lower lip and placed his pale hand over his chest, specifically where the heart was. ''I'm trying, but this rapid beating won't stop. You, on the other hand, don't seem to have that problem.''

Akashi stared at his bent knees for a while, deep in thought, before he hesitantly spoke. ''I want to try something. It may not work, but...''

Kuroko lifted his gaze to his captain with some hopefulness and confusion in his eyes. ''Okay.''

The redhead blinked at the tealnet from surprise. He didn't expect such a quick approval. It seemed that the smaller boy was rather desperate at this moment. _Here goes nothing._

''Relax now,'' Akashi spoke after a deep breath. He moved closer to the other and cautiously took the tealnet's head into his hands. Kuroko's eyes widened at the gesture, but he didn't have time to think about it when Akashi placed the other's head against his chest. One of his hands stayed on Kuroko's head's side, not letting him move anywhere. The tealnet was in such shock that it took him a few moments for him to compose himself.

''A-Akashi-kun-''

''Can you hear that?'' the redhead interrupted him. It was different now hearing his calm voice. ''Can you hear my heartbeat?''

Kuroko wanted to say something, but decided against it. Instead, he focused on what he was told. And really, the tealnet could clearly hear and feel the steady heartbeat of his captain. It was, however, faster than normal, which made Kuroko curious.

''Is Akashi-kun nervous too?''

A light chuckle met those words. The smaller boy could feel the gentle vibration it sent and he unconsciously made himself more comfortable against the red-haired teen.

''Hmm, that's a good question,'' Akashi hummed with amusement evident in his tone. Even if Kuroko couldn't see, he could sense a light smile in his voice. ''I think... it's more from the excitement.''

The tealnet's eyes widened a bit and he tilted his head slightly, so that he could catch a small glimpse of the other's face.

''Really?''

''Yes. Since victory is almost assured for us, I can't help but feel excited to simply play with my teammates,'' A gentle chuckle yet again escaped his lips. ''Why don't you try doing that as well? Try to adjust your heartbeat to mine.''

Kuroko nodded weakly and sighed. Might as well do that. His captain's heart's beating was in fact calmer than his own, and at the moment it overwhelmed every other sense. The tealnet closed his eyes and focused.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sound soothed Kuroko's ears. It was relaxing and smooth. The light movement motion Akashi's chest made increased that calming feeling. The tealnet allowed it to overtake him and immersed in it. Really, this sound could very well be used as a lullaby, for Kuroko anyway. The redhead's lingering hand on the side of his head help to ease his nervousness, creating a protective embrace. Kuroko even began lightly dozing against his captain's chest, completely forgetting about his troubling thoughts. At that moment Kuroko completely submitted to Akashi's heartbeat.

That is, until his time ran out.

''We have to go now, Kuroko,'' Akashi spoke softly, bringing his teammate back to his senses. ''The others are waiting.''

The tealnet unwillingly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before slowly pulling his head away from his captain's chest. Immediately he missed the warmth and the soothing sound, but chose to keep it hidden behind his mask.

''How are you feeling now, Kuroko?'' the redhead asked gently as the other moved away from him a bit and rubbed one of his eyes.

At that question the smaller boy lifted his palm to his heart and listened for a bit. ''Better now, thank you, Akashi-kun.''

''I'm glad I was able to help,'' the said boy cast a light smile and stood up. ''Let's go now, we need our phantom sixth man after all.''

Kuroko looked at his captain and nodded, quickly following suit.

Really, after that little session, the tealnet's heart now beat in a steady, calm rhythm.

* * *

The school's rooftop was Kuroko's favorite reading place. It was mainly because practically no one ever came there for reasons unknown. It was a quiet and a nice spot, especially for someone who enjoyed the company of only a book.

That is why Kuroko found it odd when he reached the rooftop and there, a bit further from the entrance, a certain redhead leaned against the metal railing and seemingly gazed into the busy city below. The curious tealnet slowly made his way to the other boy. It was a rare sight to meet someone up here, especially their captain.

''Akashi-kun?'' Kuroko spoke when he was near enough the redhead. ''What brings you here?''

The said boy glanced over his shoulder for a moment before returning back to his original position. ''Nothing really, just wanted to clear my mind a bit.''

''Oh,'' Was all Kuroko said before silence enveloped them. Thinking he might as well read here, the tealnet took out the novel from his bag and leaned his back against the cold railing. It wasn't long before he was completely immersed into the black lines, which told a story close to his heart. It was rather easy for the phantom to zone out completely and focus only on the words in front of his eyes.

After a few minutes Akashi once again took a glance at his teammate besides him. He seemed so engrossed in that book of his that the redhead's presence didn't seem to mind him at all. The boy looked so relaxed and calm that it made Akashi a little jealous.

''Do you usually come up here to read?'' the captain finally spoke after a few more minutes of silence. His kept his gaze forward and awaited for an answer.

Kuroko lifted his eyes from the book and looked at the boy next to him. It was very slight, but with the tealnet's observation skills he could pick up some tenseness in Akashi. Obviously the teen had something on his mind.

''Yes,'' he answered simply and continued looking at the redhead. ''If you don't mind me asking, Akashi-kun, is everything alright? You look tense.''

A light chuckle escaped the other's lips and he hung his head a bit.

''Is it that obvious?'' Akashi murmured a bit amused. Once again, it was merely a mask.

Kuroko shook his head and lowered the novel he was reading. ''No, I just happened to notice. Besides, Akashi-kun never comes here.''

''That's true,'' the redhead hummed.

Silence once again overtook them. The tealnet didn't start reading this time though, he patiently waited for his teammate to elaborate. Akashi kept gazing ahead before a sigh left his mouth.

''My father is hosting a business party today in the evening as the CEO of our company. As the only heir I am also expected to attend it. I will have to present myself as a perfect Akashi. No mistakes will be tolerated. It's not that I won't be able to do that, but...'' The teen paused for a moment before a soft chuckle once again escaped him. ''I suppose I'm still slightly nervous.''

Kuroko only gazed at the redhead. He had no idea what to say. Since his family wasn't rich at all, the tealnet had no experience in such things. Kuroko had no advice for him nor he knew any words of comfort. A thought once again struck him – Akashi had to be perfect. That was being told to him from practically the moment he was born. To manage to live up to such expectations had to be incredibly taxing. Kuroko admired his captain honestly just for not breaking down and living through with it. On the outside it might have looked like Akashi had no problems at all, he was always right and lived a wealthy life, but on the inside things might have been more complicated. Kuroko wanted to help the redhead somehow, he really did. He wanted to ease his troubled mind even just a bit. But how on Earth could he-

_Oh right._

Kuroko suddenly remembered a specific event that took place a while ago. It helped him greatly to relax and forget about everything. The tealnet might have had a greater impact than one would anticipate, but if it worked on him, why not the other way around?

Deciding on his plan of action, Kuroko lowered himself on the ground and looked up at the slightly surprised boy.

''Akashi-kun, please sit next to me,'' he spoke with a calm tone. His book already laid forgotten somewhere near his bag.

The said boy gazed at him for a moment before complying. Akashi made himself more comfortable against the metal railing as he sat crossed-legged next to his teammate.

Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was somehow different from last time. _He_ was supposed to have the calmer heartbeat now, but it just wouldn't slow down at the thought of what he was going to do.

_Calm down, heart, calm down._

''Akashi-kun, please trust me now, okay?'' Kuroko finally spoke as he opened his eyes. Akashi looked at him with interest and confusion evident in his red eyes and slowly nodded.

The tealnet took one final breath before starting. He felt himself heat up when he took his captain's head with his hands and, not wanting for the other to witness his flushed face, quickly placed it against his chest.

_Calm down heart. Calm. Down._

Akashi, to say the least, was taken aback by such a gesture from his teammate. He was so surprised that he didn't even resist. Not that he would anyway. Either way, the other continued to hold his hands at the back of the captain's head, so he wouldn't be able to move anyway. However, Akashi noted that those hands were trembling slightly.

_Thump thump thump thump._

_His heartbeat is fast too._

''I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I just suddenly thought of this,'' Kuroko tried to explain while keeping his voice under control. ''Since it helped me, I thought that it might work on you too... I didn't know what else to do.''

Akashi was silent for a moment. Really, of all the things he certainly didn't expect _this._ The redhead chuckled softly before he spoke.

''You never seize to impress me, Kuroko,'' the captain cracked a teasing smile. ''Though I still think my heartbeat is calmer than yours.''

The tealnet tensed up and Akashi was sure he'd push him away now. But instead a low mutter escaped Kuroko's lips and a pout could almost be heard in his voice.

''Bakashi-kun.''

The redhead blinked once before he began shaking with sincere laughter. Really, Kuroko never stopped amusing him. Never before have Akashi heard someone call him that and further more, he wasn't a bit irritated at his teammate. Kuroko, on the other hand, was taken aback by such a sudden surge of emotion from his usually cool captain. Still, he couldn't help but smile lightly at it. At least Akashi couldn't see it.

After his laughter died down, the redhead shifted his position a bit and made himself more comfortable against Kuroko's chest. By now the rapid beating of his heart had slowed down to a more-or-less normal rhythm. Akashi let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.

''You really are something, Kuroko,'' he murmured. ''Thank you.''

The tealnet could once again feel his face heating up, but didn't let his heart's beating to increase. He wanted Akashi to relax. So Kuroko only nodded at that, since he was actually scared of using his voice. It might give out his hidden nervousness.

Thinking that Akashi could probably use some extra soothing, Kuroko began gently stroking the back of his head. Even if the other was surprised at such gesture, he didn't show it. He didn't oppose it either, so the tealnet continued the motion. They have changed roles it seemed: Kuroko was now the one who tried to soothe his friend, but in reality he was trying to calm down as well. Though the presence of this certain redhead once again seemed to do the trick. The gentle stroking not only calmed down the troubled one, but Kuroko as well. It was relaxing to move his hand through his captain's soft red locks. The motion helped Akashi to relax as well. That was one of the things though. The other was Kuroko's now steady beating of his heart. It wasn't as if the red-haired boy had a rapid beating himself (he had a calmer one in fact), but the mere sound of Kuroko's heart soothed him immensely. In all honesty Akashi wished to feel it more clearly, but he knew that that would definitely be too much to ask of Kuroko. So for now he managed to suffice with only what he had. After all, the tealnet was doing much more than he had to, for what Akashi was sincerely grateful.

This session of relaxing continued for quite some time. After the first few minutes Kuroko lost track of time. But all their periods had ended, so it didn't really matter in the end. There was no basketball practice today either. It was a low chance anyone would find them here. For the time being Kuroko could continue stroking his captain's hair while he could listen to the other's heartbeat. The tealnet genuinely hoped that his actions could help easing Akashi's mind even for a little while.

After some time Kuroko noticed that the sun had began setting down. They've been up here for hours it seemed. The closing time was near too. Akashi still had that party to attend to, he mustn't be late. So, with much unwillingness, Kuroko stopped his stroking motion and spoke.

''Akashi-kun, we have to go now.''

No answer came. The tealnet glanced down only to find the respected captain dozing soundly against his chest. It seemed Akashi had fallen asleep while listening to Kuroko's beating heart. The tealnet knew that feeling all too well. He couldn't help but smile lightly at the sight of his sleeping teammate. He looked so relaxed and at peace. It was a rare sight after all. Akashi always put up a mask in front of everyone, creating the image of a perfect son, student, captain. It wasn't everyday one could see the redhead without his mask. Kuroko was happy that he got to see this side of his captain. But, as all good things, it had to end.

The awake boy began gently shaking the sleeping one, repeating his name over and over again in the hopes of him hearing it. Who knew Akashi was such a deep sleeper. It amused Kuroko to be honest, but he knew that it was really time for them to go.

''Akashi-kun, please wake up,'' the tealnet repeated and this time shook the other with more force.

The said boy only grunted and snuggled deeper into Kuroko's chest. The smaller boy couldn't help but let out a light laugh. Honestly, he never got to see his captain behave in such a way.

_Akashi-kun acts like a child._

Not long after, however, the redhead slowly opened one his eyelids and peaked from it at the tealnet. It looked so cute from this angle that the fully awake teen couldn't help but feel his cheeks warming up.

''Kuroko?'' Akashi spoke lazily and a yawn escaped his mouth. ''What time is it?''

''It's almost closing time Akashi-kun. You still have that party, remember?''

''Oh, right,'' the young captain murmured and slowly began pulling away. He rubbed his eye in order to chase the sleep away and gazed at the tealnet with a soft look. ''Thank you for your company Kuroko.''

''It was my pleasure Akashi-kun, I'm glad I was able to help,'' A light smile played on the other's lips.

These calming sessions were truly something.

* * *

After that event the pair kept doing it more frequently. Both of them approached the other whenever they felt the need. If the other wasn't in private at that moment, he was sure to lead them where they would be. Lately, however, the reasons for it began sounding more like excuses. It was true that those sessions helped both of them relax and forget about their worries, but it was also no secret that they were simply incredibly soothing. Even if everything was alright, the feeling was so addicting that it was no wonder why both of them kept wanting to repeat it. In all honesty, both of the students more or less understood that they were just using excuses most of the time, but neither voiced them out, since it was beneficial for both of them. The pair, of course, took major precautions in hiding their activities if you could call those sessions that. Their increased absence during breaks didn't go unnoticed though, especially by someone like Midorima. Usually he and Akashi would play shogi during breaks, but nowadays the redhead was getting more difficult to find. In Kuroko's case it wasn't such a big problem, since he naturally lacked presence, so it was easy for others to simply write it off as a usual thing.

All these times Akashi's heartbeat would be calmer and more steady than Kuroko's. The latter fretted a bit because of it. He truly wanted for it to be in the opposite way even just one time, or, better yet, have the same rhythm all together. When Kuroko voiced these thoughts out, the redhead only chuckled amused. The smaller boy was definitely interesting, though it wasn't surprising where it came from.

One of these days, as Akashi was strolling out of the school after all the periods, he noticed a certain tealnet leaning against the front gate, obviously waiting for something. As the curious one he was, Akashi approached him and spoke.

''Who are you waiting for, Kuroko?''

The said boy lifted his gaze from the road and landed it on his captain.

''My mother will pick me up. There's a large charity concert today and I'll have to play in the opening ceremony.''

''Oh?'' Akashi spoke, interested, as he leaned against the gate next to the smaller boy. ''What instrument do you play?''

''A flute.''

''Is that so? I didn't know that.'' the redhead cracked an amused smile and tilted his head a bit.

''There are a lot of things Akashi-kun doesn't know.''

''I guess so,'' A light chuckle escaped the other's lips. As silence enveloped them, the young captain took a better look at his teammate. He was doing his best keeping his usual poker face, but to anyone with a keen eye it wasn't hard to notice anxiety written all over the boy's features. And no wonder. ''Are you nervous Kuroko?''

The said boy only nodded. He was quiet for a few moments before he finally spoke.

''There will be a lot of people there that know my family,'' Kuroko lifted his unnerved gaze to his captain's eyes. ''To be honest Akashi-kun, it feels like my heart is going to jump out of my chest and I don't think anything can calm it down at this moment.''

''Hmm, is that so...'' the redhead hummed for a bit and directed his look ahead of him. A sudden thought suddenly entered his mind and, in all honesty, he himself was taken aback by it. However, it seemed awfully pleasing and Akashi wanted to try it out.

The red-haired teen looked at Kuroko's eyes again and spoke with a bit of uncertainty evident in his voice. ''I want to try something different now. Is that okay with you?''

The tealnet only nodded. He kept his gaze on the other and waited for him to continue. Again, it surprised Akashi how Kuroko didn't hesitate in answering immediately without even knowing what it was about. Well, he couldn't back down now.

Akashi simply stared at the other for a few moments before finally deciding to act. He gently cupped Kuroko's chin with his right hand and moved him closer to his face. By now they were used to each other's touch, but the tealnet couldn't help but widen his eyes at that. However, that was nothing compared to the shock he felt when Akashi suddenly landed a light kiss on his lips.

Akashi lingered in that position for a few seconds. The kiss was very gentle. The redhead didn't do anything else, just simply took in the sensation of Kuroko's lips against his. True, he would have very much liked to move it further, but this was definitely not the right time. This kiss could very well be Kuroko's first (same goes for Akashi), and the red-haired teen didn't want to shock or scare the smaller boy too much. They stayed like this for a few more moments before Akashi slowly pulled back and looked at the other's face, still not letting go of him. Kuroko had his mouth slightly agape as he stared wide-eyed directly into his captain's eyes. Shock was written all over his features and the color his face had could very well rival that of Akashi's hair.

Suddenly, a small frown, somehow resembling a pout, formed on the tealnet's lips. Akashi was a bit frightened that Kuroko would now push him away and would never even look at him again ( _stupid stupid stupid!)_ , but that was soon thrown out when Kuroko finally spoke. His voice was just above a mutter, though the main emotion stayed, intertwined with a bunch of others.

''Akashi-kun, you only made it worse.''

The redhead blinked at this teammate in surprise before he began chuckling wholeheartedly. He couldn't keep that smile off his face as he said the next words.

''Ah, I see, I apologize then,'' Akashi didn't sound sincere at all. He slowly moved his hand from Kuroko's face to the back of his head. The young captain gently pushed the tealnet against his chest as he continued. ''Though I think...''

'' _Our heartbeats are the same now_.''


End file.
